


Your Scent

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Your Scent

Rodolphus stole his mother's supply of Amortentia upon learning about it.

He sold it to other students and made a tidy little profit - although what he reveled in was not the money but the drama. He'd more than enough money already.

He held one dose in reserve for himself. Not that he would ever use it on anyone. He just wanted to use the potion's scent to find out what he was attracted to, because he wasn't sure…

He uncapped the vial and inhaled deeply, smoke drifting out of the glass bottle.

It smelled of blood and ashes and copper and, very faintly, of metal.

_Holy Merlin…_

He knew exactly who had that scent; there was only one girl who would smell of such things.


End file.
